Fruto del Amor
by Anakashi
Summary: Después de ocho años de relación, su vida no puede estar mejor, aunque solo con unos pocos días separados, descubren la necesidad que existe por estar juntos. El fruto de su amor les dará una pequeña sorpresa ¿Cómo lo tomaran? MakoHaru (Mpreg).
1. Capítulo 1: La vida día con día (Makoto)

**Título: "Fruto del amor" (Mpreg)**

**Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka.**

Hola! Como están? Creo que estarán muy ocupados por la escuela o el trabajo, pero espero que puedan tomarse un pequeño tiempo para poder leer esta historia que hice con todo mi cariño, espero les guste.

**Capítulo 1: La vida día con día (Makoto).**

**Puuu…. Puuu...**

**-Bueno…**

**-Haru yo ...**

**-¿Te quedaras de nuevo?**

**-Perdóname Haru ...**

**-Está bien… Espero mañana te pueda ver…Descansa.**

**-Muchas gracias, igualmente. Buenas noches Haru-chan.**

**-Deja de usar así mi nombre, buenas noches Makoto.**

Era la segunda noche que no regresaría a casa y esto pasaba frecuentemente, su trabajo se lo requería, en estos momentos tendría que monitorear la salud de un pequeño gato que acababa de salir de cirugía, le preocupaba lo que podría pasar en el trascurso de la noche, quería estar cerca por si algo se complicaba, pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, su hogar. _"¿Estaría enojado?" "¿Se sentiría solo?"_ El escuchar su voz por teléfono lo había alterado, siempre hablaba con su tono monótono, pero muy bien sabia que sus palabras estaban llena de decepción y tristeza, contaba las horas y los minutos que faltaban para estar junto a él, además de poder disculparse apropiadamente, aunque por otra parte muy pequeña lo hacía feliz que el pelinegro se preocupara de esa forma.

Durante estos ocho años saliendo juntos habían ocurrido muchas cosas… Al salir de la preparatoria, cumpliendo un año de novios, decidieron platicar con sus familias sobre su relación, por parte de la familia Tachibana la aceptación fue de inmediata solo se presentaron los cuestionamientos por parte de su padre, para asegurar que la decisión tomada por sus dos hijos (Haruka siendo como de la familia) fuera la correcta, pero al comprobar sus sentimientos, decidieron apoyarlos incondicionalmente y por parte de la familia Nanase fue un poco difícil convencer a Haru de ir con sus padres, tenía que corresponder con la familia de su novio, se sentiría mal si no lo realizaba formalmente, pero después de rogarle (chantajeándolo un poco) en realidad no hubo mucho problema, ellos lo aceptaron de buena manera, su madre se veía feliz aunque su padre no tanto, pero aun así les dieron la bendición, conocían bien a su hijo, si la respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa o negativa, el resultado hubiera sido lo mismo, Haru haría lo que él quisiera, su filosofía era ser libre y lo seguía al pie de la letra.

Después entrando a la Universidad, cada uno tomo rumbos diferentes, Haruka se decidió por estudiar artes, por supuesto sin dejar la natación, visitando de vez en cuando la preparatoria solo para sumergirse en su preciada agua y por su parte descubrió su amor por los animales, tomando la carrera de veterinaria, los primeros dos años de universidad su relación se fue complicando un poco, ya que por causa de sus horarios el tiempo que quedaba para verse se convertían en unas cuantas horas o a veces solo en pequeñas llamadas de buenas noches, esto era desesperante para los dos, él era paciente, pero siempre existía ese impulso desesperado en Haru y decidió proponerle (más que nada fue una orden) que se fuera a vivir a su casa, proposición que acepto inmediatamente, en los otros dos años que quedaban Haru termino su carrera, encontrando clientes para sus obras de arte y utilizando gran parte del salón principal como taller haciendo imposible poder tener visitas, ocupaba demasiado espacio, aunque escombraran a la semana el desorden era igual. Por su parte necesito un año más a comparación de Haru para terminar la carrera, ya que consistía de cinco años y con suerte de inmediato consiguió trabajo en una veterinaria gracias a la ayuda de un profesor, cabe mencionar que la paga es muy buena, con un año de duro trabajo le pudo dar una excelente sorpresa, había conseguido comprar una casa de dos pisos con bañera (si no su novio nunca se lo perdonaría), incluyendo por su puesto un cuarto de estudio para que Haru lo convirtiera en su taller personal y trabajar sin ser molestado como le gustaba.

Así era su vida ahora, en su propia casa, con su propio espacio y su relación como de costumbre, demostrándose el cariño y la comprensión que tanto los caracterizaba como pareja, no podría pedir nada más, bueno… llegar a casa a dormir, pero no era una opción, mañana a primera hora estaría a lado del ser que más amaba en ese mundo, con el cual decidió compartir su vida, Haruka Nanase su pequeño amante del agua.

**-Tachibana-sensei ya estamos listos para el chequeo, lo estamos esperando.**

**-Si claro, disculpen, en un momento estoy con ustedes.**

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que lo tomaron por sorpresa, se colocó la bata y se dirigió a realizar sus obligaciones. Esa noche sería una de las más largas de su vida.

**Espero tenga buena aceptación, solo quería especificar que estaré cambiando el punto de vista de Haru y de Makoto, para que lo entiendan mejor cualquier duda, aclaración, consejo, errores, felicitaciones, espero que me los hagan saber por un review, se los agradecería muchísimo, en verdad, para así poder mejorar para el próximo, Muchas Gracias!**


	2. Capítulo 2: La vida día con día (Haru)

Hola! De nuevo. Espero hayan tenido una muy buena semana. Aquí pasando para dejarles un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: La vida día con día (Haru).**

Como le molestaba que se volviera costumbre, su nombre no debería estar compuesto por absolutamente nada, pero solo una persona podría llamarle de esa forma tan despreocupada, Tachibana Makoto, tenía un significado oculto llamarlo de esa forma, siempre lo usaba para aligerar el ambiente. Tantos años viviendo juntos, Makoto conocía su debilidad, sabía que siempre tendría cualquier derecho, aunque supiera cómo le molestaba, no le importaba.

-Una noche más…he…

No culpaba a nadie, ni a Makoto, ni a su trabajo, el muy bien sabía que tenía que cumplir, además de que a su novio le hacía muy feliz y en realidad no tenía por qué quejarse, lo tenía todo, baños largos, caballa, piña fresca, un taller para realizar sus obras, tranquilidad y lo más importante una persona que lo amaba y cuidaba incondicionalmente, no podría pedir más, se había encontrado a la persona más perfecta en el mundo, que lo quisiera con todas sus cualidades extremas (su amor por el agua y el gusto por la caballa).

Desde su propuesta, al lado de Makoto todos sus días eran diferentes, los baños se volvieron compartidos, la comida no era la misma, los accidentes ocurrían más seguido (por culpa de Makoto) y su cuarto se convertía en un calentador en temporadas de verano, sufrió muchos cambios, pero en realidad no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada, teniendo la compañía de la persona que más amaba.

En su 7º aniversario, no pudo ser más feliz cuando descubrió que tendrían su propia casa, pero en realidad esa misma noche Makoto le propuso matrimonio, entregándole un anillo que hacia juego con otro, para cada uno, ese día lo celebraron con una romántica cena, dando paso a la noche de bodas, era una noche que nunca olvidaría, se sentía tan feliz.

Al día siguiente transportaron sus cosas a la nueva casa, ayudados por la familia Tachibana, aunque se mudaron, la casa estaba relativamente cerca de su antiguo hogar, esta se localiza a dos cuadras de la playa, para su gusto toda la temporada calurosa podía disfrutar de sus encuentros frecuentes con su estimada agua. Se sentía en deuda, tenía que agradecer todo lo que Makoto hacía por él y con ayuda de Ran y Ren decidió adoptar al pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) gato blanco que saludaba todas las mañana en la escalera, el sueño de su novio siempre había sido buscarle un hogar y ahora que su casa era más amplia podían tenerlo.

Su segundo día como familia Tachibana Nanase nunca lo olvidaría, ver esa sorpresa y felicidad contenida en la cara de su castaño y luego ser tirado al piso por un fuerte abrazo, para recibir un suave y breve beso en los labios, para que le agradeciera el gran acto de la adopción, prometiendo infinitamente que se encargaría de cuidarlo, pero bien sabia que como buen veterinario prometerlo estaba de mas, parecía un pequeño niño.

Sus días pasaban, unos tan tranquilamente y otros tan sorpresivos, ninguno se parecía al anterior, pero el trabajo de Makoto empezó a exigirle más tiempo, pasando días enteros en los cuales no se veían, en esos momentos descubría cuan solitaria era la casa sin él, lo necesitaba y ansiaba que pasaran las horas rápidamente para poder verlo.

Ahora se encontraba en esa situación, era la segunda noche sin Makoto, se dirigía a su cuarto, al entrar encontró al pequeño Yuki acurrucado sobre la cama, rápidamente alzando su cabeza, encontrándose esos ojos amarillos llenos de esperanza con los azules llenos de decepción, sabía que también el gato ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del castaño y por igual lo extrañaban.

-No vendrá a casa… Buenas noches.

No pudo reconocer su propia voz, estaba llena de tristeza, Yuki bajo su cabeza, sabía que compartían los mismos sentimientos, apago la luz, era fácil llegar a la cama, ya se había acostumbrado al espacio tan común el cual lo rodeaba, entonces levanto las cobijas y rápidamente Yuki se metió debajo de ellas, lo reconfortaba saber que al menos no estaba solo en esas noches frías, los dos se tenían mutuamente, como deseaba que el sol volviera y trajera consigo al amor de su vida.

**Agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios, en verdad muchísimas gracias! Y claro que ocurrirá lo que me piden, no hay problema, lo más seguro es que estaré subiendo las actualizaciones cada semana, para que estén al pendiente. Y gracias a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad y siguen esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**No quedo muy largo el capitulo? Por que se me hace un poco difícil dejar de escribir y no sé dónde cortar, jejeje. Bueno entonces nos vemos nos vemos el próximo domingo! Bye, bye!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Inspiración

Hola! Aquí estoy un poquito antes de lo planeado. Como han estado todos, espero que tomándose un respiro después de esta semana. Les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade.

Nota: En ese capítulo están los puntos de vista de cada uno, están divididos y especificados, para que no se confundan.

**Capítulo 3: Inspiración. **

**Makoto.**

Ya era tarde, Haru había pasado parte del día en el taller creando sus obras, sabía que no se le podía molestar en ese espacio tan preciado para su artista, pero ahora le preocupaba, ya había pasado más de cinco horas seguidas dentro y se preguntaba si este acto era por capricho o enojo por no presentarse dos días seguidos en casa, ya que en verdad nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse apropiadamente después de llegar.

**-Flash Back-**

8:00 a. m. En la casa Tachibana Nanase

**-Haruuu, estoy en casa!**

**-Bienvenido**

Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo percibir un pequeño brillo en esos hermosos ojos azules, pero antes de que pudiera descifrarlos, desvió su mirada.

**-Haru… yo quería discul…**

**-Vamos a desayunar.**

Sin saber qué hacer, observo como su amado rápidamente se dirigió al comedor, siguiéndolo se encontró con un desayuno exquisito sobre la mesa, que le abrió el apetito, alguien ya se encontraba comiendo con mucha desesperación, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, en verdad lo había extrañado tanto, se sentó para acompañar a su pareja en el otro extremo en la mesa, tomo sus palillos y empezó a deleitarse con los primeros bocados de esa comida sazonada perfectamente, no podía dejar las cosas así.

**-Lo sien…**

**-Termine. Makoto sé que estás cansado, pero podrías encargarte de los trastes por favor.**

**-¡¿Eh!? Claro!... Pero…**

**-Gracias.**

Entonces con pasos largos se dirigió a su taller encerrándose con llave, luego se escucharon movimientos dentro. Lo había dejado sorprendido, _¿Qué había pasado?_ Todo fue tan rápido que todavía lo estaba analizando, algunas veces ocurría, no comprendía al pelinegro pero hoy su situación era extrema _¿En verdad se enojaría tanto?_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

El que se encontraba muy enojado era Yuki, ese pequeño era temperamental, no cambiaba de opinión tan fácilmente, a veces podía decir que tenía un parecido a su amante del agua, el gato no había bajado desde su llegada y aunque subió a disculparse, su intento fue en vano.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas frente a la puerta de taller, _¿Y si tocaba? ¿Se enfadaría más?_ No quería provocarlo, pero en verdad ya estaba demasiado preocupado, ya había pasado la hora de la comida, decidió actuar, preparo una charola con un gran vaso de agua y unos bocadillos de caballa, busco la llave de la puerta que lo separaba de su amor y decido entrar.

**Haru.**

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, la única ventana que tenía el taller se encontraba cubierta por las cortinas, ignorando todo lo que ocurría fuera de la habitación.

Hace mucho que no le ocurría esto, siempre que necesitaba obtener inspiración tomaba un baño largo o simplemente observaba el mar por la ventana, pero ahora había llegado de la nada, con tan solo observar el hermoso rostro de Makoto a él llego un conjunto de sentimientos que le hizo encontrar la repuesta, estaba realizando una escultura, no podía perder más tiempo por eso decidió comenzarla inmediatamente.

Mientras esculpía, su mente se liberaba poco a poco, ya llevaba varios días con la preocupación de acabarla a tiempo, estaba tan agradecido con Makoto siendo el culpable de esta inspiración divina, pero esperaba que no estuviera enojado después de su comportamiento tan frio, sabía que si le dirigía solo una palabra no podría resistir el deseo que acumulaba desde hace una semana, pronto terminaría y podrían pasar el tiempo juntos.

Desde hace mucho su relación intima era escasa por culpa de los horarios, mucho cansancio o su ausencia en la casa, deseaba estar en los brazos de su castaño, solo un poco mas y podría hacerlo, se odiaba a sí mismo por que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía de solo pensarlo.

**Pues eso es todo… se que en estos momentos quisieran golpearme o hasta peor… matarme pero decidí dejarlo aquí por que como sospecharan ya sigue la parte "fuerte", jejeje, en verdad seria una grosería dividirla en dos partes y mejor así les prometo que el próximo capítulo será muy largo y muy bueno, les parece?**

**Muchas gracias por los que están leyendo la historia, me emociona saber que la leen muchos, espero después sean muchos más. Si pueden y quieren recomiéndenla.**

**También Muchas gracias por los reviews, que siempre me hacen muy feliz, n.n.**

**Y por ultimo les dejo un pequeñito adelanto de lo que viene, no me maten, solo quiero emocionarlos, intentare con todas mis fuerzas actualizar antes de la semana para que no coman ansias.**

**Próximamente…**

Pudo escuchar el seguro de la puerta ceder, sabía que era Makoto por el sonido de sus pisadas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, dejo la charola en un espacio vacío, se acercaba, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en el cuello.

-Justo a tiempo.

-…Haru… ¿Ya terminaste?

-Makoto… Gracias.

-¡¿Eh!?... No tienes nada que agradecer, anda vamos a comer.

-Si… Lo estaba esperando… Tengo hambre…

**Nos vemos pronto, cuídense y Muchas Gracias a todos.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Delfín vs Orca

Yo de nuevo, jejeje, ¿en verdad se enojaron tanto? Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento! Pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo antes de tiempo, con la escena tan esperada y muy largo, espero les guste a todos, me esforcé mucho, ya que es el primero que hago de esta magnitud, jajajaja.

Solo quiero advertir que este capítulo contiene LEMON, no quiero ser la creadora de algunos traumas, tómenlo con medida.

Debo agradecer a las personitas que me ayudaron a revisar este capítulo, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Sin más que decir…

**Capítulo 4: Delfín vs Orca**

**Haru.**

Pudo escuchar el seguro de la puerta ceder, sabía que era Makoto por el sonido de sus pisadas tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, dejo la charola en un espacio vacío, se acercaba, hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en el cuello.

**-Justo a tiempo.**

**-…Haru… ¿Ya terminaste?**

**-Makoto… Gracias.**

**-¡¿Eh!?... No tienes nada que agradecer, anda vamos a comer.**

**-Si… Lo estaba esperando… Tengo hambre…**

**-Pues claro llevas seis horas trabajando, claro debes…**

Sabía que Makoto era un hombre de muchas palabras pero a veces eso lo desesperaba, solo había una manera de pararlo y lo deseaba, se arrojó hacia él, rodeando su nuca con sus brazos para poder profundizar el beso que lo había callado, convirtiéndose en un baile salvaje, cuando menos lo imagino ya se encontraba rodeando ese cuerpo tan tonificado con sus propias piernas, con fuerza Makoto lo cargo hasta el escritorio, tirando algunas cosas.

**-Lo siento… debemos ir a comer, debes estar hambriento.**

Con esa mirada seductora que solo él tenía derecho a verla, tomo un bocadillo de la charola lo introdujo suavemente en la boca, para después masticarlo y pasarlo, terminando por chupar con agonía todos los dedos de su mano. Podía verlo en los ojos de su pareja, ese deseo, pero se caracterizaba por ser una persona demasiado paciente, no caería tan fácilmente.

**-Haru, no es suficiente, en verdad no podemos, estas muy débil por no comer.**

**-Delicioso… ¿Me darías otro?**

Sin poder resistirse a su petición, Makoto tomo el bocadillo entre sus dedos, con duda lo dirigió a su boca, se veía la inseguridad, el plan del delfín era perfecto, no se resistiría más, ayudo al bocadillo a llegar a su destino y después de tragarlo, esos dedos ajenos fueron poseídos por su lengua con destreza inigualable, lamiendo, chumando y succionando cada centímetro.

La paciencia que había logrado mantenerse hasta ahora desapareció en segundos, esos ojos verdes llenos de vida, se empañaron por unos llenos de deseo, amaba ambas facetas del castaño, pero como extrañaba disfrutar de su compañía, ahora Makoto estaba al mando y solo le quedaba dejarse llevar por esas manos maestras, empezó recorriendo a besos su cuello, para después despojarlo de todas sus ropas (incluyendo el traje de baño), siguiendo por su pecho y tórax, bajando cada vez más, la orca asesina había sido liberada, pero aunque estaba perdido por el deseo en cada toque se podía percibir amabilidad.

**-…Haru…**

La excitación ya estaba al máximo, volteo hacia abajo, la cabeza de Makoto se encontraba frente a su entrepierna, sus miradas se cruzaron, no necesitaban palabras, entonces no pudo resistir el arquear su espalda hacia atrás al sentirse rodeado por esa calidez húmeda, los sonidos de placer empezaron a llenar la habitación cuando el ritmo de arriba a abajo empezó a aumentar, solo él conocía esos sonidos, solo él tenía el derecho de escucharlos.

Esto no duro mucho, hace tiempo que se estaba conteniendo, su climax termino en la boca de su pareja y así como un grito de placer se presentó, fue remplazado por una respiración agitada, reponiendo el oxígeno que le hacía falta, pero antes de poder lograrlo, sus labios se encontraban atrapados por los ajenos, ayudo a Makoto a despojarse de su playera, hace tanto deseaban ese encuentro, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos, sobre su abdomen podía sentir la gran excitación de Makoto a través de la ropa, sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón para liberar cuidadosamente el miembro, lo tomo con firmeza empezando a mover su mano, el cuerpo sobre él se contrajo estrechándolo más fuerte, provocando marcas en su espalda y dejando escapar un gran gemido en el hueco de su cuello, no podía ver su rostro pero su voz lo decía todo.

**-Ha… ru…Ah…Puedo…**

Su castaño necesitaba ser atendido, se separaron un poco para poder ver sus rostros, solo necesitaban mirarse para entenderlo, Makoto lamio tres de sus dedos lubricándolos totalmente para llevarlos a su espalda baja, introduciendo el primero, para pasar rápidamente al segundo, el dolor era soportable, hasta que el tercer dedo se hizo presente, ya había perdido flexibilidad por el tiempo que se había mantenido virgen.

**-Haru, ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sigue**

Por un momento más siguió moviendo los dedos en su interior, hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente relajado, ya era momento, su cuerpo lo pedía, retiro su mano para sustituirlo por su miembro, sabía que en el estado que se encontraba comparándolo con los tres dedos, no era suficiente espacio, veía la duda en el rostro de Makoto.

**-¡Hazlo!**

Sus palabras salieron suplicantes, lo necesitaba, las dudas de su castaño se esfumaron con esa orden, lo tomo dirigiendo la punta, con cada empujón se expandía lentamente, el dolor aumentaba, lo lleno por completo, ahora necesitaban esperar unos minutos mientras su cavidad se acostumbraba a esa intromisión, para hacerlo soportable su miembro era estimulado y su boca invadida, muy pronto todo se convirtió en placer, sumando los primeros movimientos contra su cadera, aumentando paulatinamente, sus sentidos se redujeron a solo dos, la sensibilidad de su piel aumentaba en las zonas donde era tocado, a sus oídos llegaba la agitación y el placer de las voces, sus ojos se nublaban, su ritmo aumentaba, llegaban juntos a la cima de su excitación y pronto su cuerpo se contrajo, apretándolo dentro de él, igualmente el ajeno, sintió como en su cavidad se vertía todo el amor que se generaba entre ellos, cálido y suave, creando una satisfacción total.

**Y así termina este capítulo *.* me emocione mucho haciéndolo. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, en verdad me gustaría saber que les pareció este capítulo, para que en los fanfics futuros, pueda mejorar, en verdad se los agradezco y espero me perdonen, nos estamos leyendo el próximo fin de semana, descansen! **


	5. Capítulo 5: Síntomas

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdón por subirlo hasta el domingo pero tuve visitas y me perdí un poco con tantas buenas noticias yaoiescas, estoy muy, muy emocionada, demasiadas sorpresas.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me encantan siempre me hacen el día muy feliz, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y las recomendaciones tengan por seguro que las aplicare en la sorpresa que vendrá más adelante.

Entonces aquí les dejo el capitulo.

**Capítulo 5: Síntomas.**

**Makoto.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la cama estaba más fría de lo que acostumbraba, en un reflejo sus brazos comenzaron a buscarlo, solo sintió la presencia de su pequeña mascota desvelada durmiendo sobre sus pies, seguro se encontraría tomando uno de sus baños largos, después de varios días aun no podía olvidar esa hermosa noche en el taller, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aunque después de ese día lo llevaban haciendo 3 días seguidos recuperando el tiempo perdido, Haru era el único capaz de hacer que sus instintos salvajes aparecieran, perdía toda la cordura ante él, increíblemente todo esto se había logrado gracias a los impulsos de su amante, pero en estos momentos le preocupaba su estado físico, él se desgastaba la mayor parte del acto por tener que recibirlo y aguantar cuando se descontrolaba, lo amaba demasiado, no quería que nada malo le sucediera, se sentía culpable, agradecía a su gran condición física pero ya se veía cansado, aunque él fuera el que lo pidiera. Sus pensamientos iban de una noche a la otra.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, se escucharon objetos cayéndose en dirección al baño, sin pensarlo de un salto se puso de pie, asustando a Yuki, en segundos se encontraba frente a la puerta, abriéndola con fuerza.

-¡Haru! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Su corazón se encogió, estaba en lo correcto se encontraba en su límite y todo por no saber contenerse. Todo el piso se encontraba ocupado por los productos que usaban a diario y en la repisa donde deberían estar Haru se encontraba apoyando su antebrazo con los ojos cerrados para no caer. Rápidamente se adentró, colocando su propio cuerpo detrás de otro como apoyo, rodeándolo sutilmente por la cintura, esperando el siguiente movimiento.

-Haru…

-Estoy bien.

-¿Enserio? Creo que deberías ir a descansar… Lo siento.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era disculparse, lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo y apoyo su rostro en ese cabello tan suave y obscuro, dejando escapar un leve suspiro, por unos minutos todo se quedó inmóvil, hasta que su amante se empezó a mover apoyándose en sus brazos, quedaron de frente, encontrando esos hermosos ojos azules, con tan solo mirarlos podía percibir todo, pero lo que predominaba en esos momentos era enojo.

-¿Haru…?

-No te disculpes. En verdad lo quería.

Como siempre, se demostraba el tiempo viviendo juntos, sabía lo que pensaba, no podía ocultarle nada, por eso su relación había prosperado tanto, siempre las pocas palabras pronunciadas por su pareja eran un regalo, aunque podía deducirlo, por escucharlo de su voz el corazón se le aceleraba sin dejar de parar.

Delante se encontraba la vista de su compañero evitando la suya, adornada por un pequeño rubor debajo de esta, todo seguía igual, le era muy difícil manifestar sus sentimientos, era todo lo contrario a él, eran el uno para el otro, le correspondió con un breve abrazo para agradecerle la felicidad que le brindaba y siguió por separarlo poco a poco buscando su mirada.

-Gracias Haru. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Te he dicho que estoy bien.

-Prométeme que me dirás si ocurre de nuevo.

-…

-¡Haaruuu! ¡Promételo!

-¡Miauu!

-Primero resuelve tus problemas.

Tanta era su preocupación que se le olvido por completo el tremendo susto que le ocasiono a Yuki, acaso nunca podría convertirse en un buen dueño, con ese maullido dejo en claro su reclamo, mientras sin darse cuenta, del baño se escapó la persona que estaba junto a él.

-¡Yuki, lo siento mucho!

-Miau

-¡Haruuu tienes que descansar!

**Perdón por que fue tan cortito, ya nos estamos acercando, espero ya no retrasarme tanto, si todo sale bien el próximo capítulo estará este viernes sin falta, muchas gracias por leer, cuídense, buen inicio de semana!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Sobreprotecciòn

Hola! Queridos lectores como han estado? Se me hizo eterna esta semana, ya estaba ansiosa por subir este capítulo, espero les guste. Muchísimas gracias a los que siguen la historia, en verdad me emociona tanto saber que les agradó, para mí es un honor. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, les agradezco tanto porque cada uno me hace feliz tooodooo el día.

PD: No odien a Yuki, perdónenlo, el les da su espacio cuando lo necesitan.

**Capítulo 6: Sobreprotecciòn.**

**Haru.**

La semana había pasado, si pudiera describirla en una palabra seria **"cansado"**.

La escultura estaba entregada, podría descansar antes de seguir con el próximo proyecto, pero alguien se lo impidió, estos días sirvieron para descubrir cuan elevado era el grado de sobreprotección de Makoto, sabía que existía pero en verdad no lo extrañaba.

Empezaba a creer que existían las malas rachas y se encontraba cruzando por una que no le veía fin, primero los mareos sin motivo alguno, no era tan débil, él podía aguantar más de tres días seguidos; nunca se enfermaba, pero increíblemente siguieron nauseas por la mañana, provocando que su desayuno de caballa frita se evitara, en verdad no se le antojaba, alguna vez en su vida tenía que enfermarse, pero estaba seguro que pasaría pronto.

Por otra parte, alguien no lo veía así, cada vez que se cruzaba con esos ojos verdes, solo podía ver preocupación, él estaba al tanto de todos sus malestares ya que por mala suerte solo aparecían por la mañana, no aguantaba ver esos ojitos de cachorro suplicante antes de que se fuera a trabajar, no sin antes hacerle prometer más de tres veces que se cuidara y que le hablara si se sentía mal, tantas ganas tenia de cerrarle la puerta, pero sabía que solo era su preocupación actuando, pero eso era demasiado.

Al cuarto día de nauseas, tenia de visita a Nagisa mandado por su guardián personal (Makoto), para que lo cuidara, pero siempre terminaba todo al revés, se caracterizaba por ser inquieto, alegre, fastidioso, entrometido, pero aun así agradecía el tenerlo como amigo, ahora que se veían cada quince días o cada mes no le molestaba en absoluto verlo.

Toda la tarde mientras se dedicaba a hacer los quehaceres de la casa "ayudado" por Nagisa, escucho como su relación con Rei iba mejorando, ya que el carácter del chico de lentes evitaba que su intimidad avanzara, solo podía decir que su relación con Makoto paso por lo mismo, así que sabía que todo mejoraría con el tiempo, provocando que el rubio le agradeciera dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sus días seguían igual, sábado y domingo tirado en la cama junto a Yuki, por órdenes del enfermero de la casa, se desesperaba un poco sin hacer nada, la preocupación de su amante aumentaba, no le importaba mucho, ya se había acostumbrado a esa sobreprotección, así lo amaba, pero todo cambio cuando dio el siguiente paso.

-Haru, mañana no iras a nadar, será hasta que tu salud mejore.

-Estoy bien, iré.

El ambiente relajante que se encontraba inundando la recamara se rompió con esas pocas palabras, hasta el gato decidió salir por su propio bien. No podía haber una ofensa más grande que privarlo de su amada agua. No sabía cuál era su semblante pero por la reacción de Makoto podía deducir que una muy temible, pero como lo suponía la perseverancia del castaño era mayor, solo lo hacía por su bien.

-No puedes ir en este estado, no has mejorado.

-¡Iré!

-Ha…moo! Solo te dejare ir con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

"_La curiosidad mato al gato"_

-Tendrás que ir al doctor por la mañana.

Frente a él se extendía un papel _"Cita a las 8:00 a. m."_, claro todo lo había planeado, en verdad era exagerado, pero para darle gusto acepto.

Por la mañana se prepararon para salir, uno al trabajo y el otro al médico, Makoto seguía preocupado pero ahora que sabrían su diagnóstico en unas cuantas horas, se podía sentir más tranquilo, juntos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano.

-Veras que todo estará bien, en cuanto salgas háblame para saber cómo estas, no te esfuerces mucho al nadar Haru, te veo en la noche.

Un beso fue depositado en sus labios, a lo lejos observo cómo se alejaba el tren que había tomado su pareja, ahora que lo veía partir, noto que se sentía más cansado de lo normal y eso seguro era por falta de agua, en poco tiempo se reuniría con ella, ahora se encontraba rumbo al hospital con un acompañante.

-Nagisa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haru-chan, mi deber es acompañarte a tu destino y de allí a tu casa para que llegues con bien, por supuesto todo pedido por Mako-chan.

-Aaaa…

En la noche se las pagaría, ahora se sentía más tranquilo, comprendía porque la llamada tan repentina en la noche y su nerviosismo, sabía que mentía pero no lo quería incomodar por eso decidió no preguntar, solo había sido Nagisa, en verdad lo había preocupado, más por tantas chicas que se le insinúan en el trabajo.

Al llegar pasaron a recepción, luego tomaron asiento, Nagisa seguía haciendo bromas de su salud y Mama-Makoto, se estaba volviendo molesto.

-Si tus síntomas son mareos y náuseas podría ser… ¡Que estés embarazado!

-Nagisa…

-Bueno, bueno o que Mako-chan se haya excedido, lo regañare para que sea más considerado en un futuro.

-…

Aunque no se veían mucho, Makoto nunca perdía contacto con nadie, lo ponía al tanto de Nagisa, Rei, Rin y Gou, el más pequeño se había convertido en el confidente de su pareja, era por eso que sabía todo lo que concernía a su relación.

-¡Mucha Suerte Haru-chan!

**Muy bien espero que no se enojen porque lo deje aquí, me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo con mucho cariño, perdón si quedo largo. **

**Bueno pasando a otras cosas, lo más seguro es que queden dos o tres capítulos (aunque creo que definitivamente serán tres) para que la verdad se sepa y todo se arregle, sinceramente no creí que salieran tantos capítulos de la parte que solo sería la introducción (según solo serian dos o tres) XD Ni yo me la creo, pero originalmente esta historia seria de 9 capítulos y empezaría después de esa "corta" introducción. Les quería pedir su opinión, la verdad creo que serán aproximadamente 18 capítulos, creen que será muy largo? He visto que algunos lo dividen en otra historia aparte, pero eso a lo mejor los haría perderse, me aguantarían 9 capítulos más? En verdad me ilusiona mucho llegar a las etapas de los cambios y compartirlas con ustedes, espero su opinión y gracias por leer.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Toda acción causa reacción

Hola! Como están? Espero que ya descansar de una gran semana y preparándose para vacaciones. Listo! Ya está, aquí tienen con mucho cariño el capitulo.

**Capítulo 7: Toda acción causa reacción.**

**Haru.**

-¡Mucha Suerte Haru-chan!

Una enfermera lo pasó al consultorio, encontrándose con un señor de edad, que brindaba confianza, el doctor designado para toda la familia Tachibana.

-Buenos días Haruka, hace mucho que no te veía, en que te puedo ayudar.

-Makoto me obligo.

-Jejeje, bueno, pero creo que debe ser por algo en particular.

-Todas las mañanas me levanto con mareos y nauseas.

-Bien… no podría confirmar tu padecimiento hasta que hagamos algunas pruebas, nos tardaremos una hora máximo, ¿está bien?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, empecemos así podrás irte pronto, pasa por aquí. Y por cierto ¿cómo está Makoto?

-Bien.

El doctor los conocía a ellos y a toda su familia, había ayudado cuando nacieron Ran y Ren, lo atendió cuando se cayó al rio y siempre lo recomendaban, le podía confiar su salud, pero ahora recordaba como odiaba esos lugares, estudios, sangre, dolor, en su vida pocas veces había estado aquí.

Después de cinco tubos de sangre, le pidieron que esperara con Nagisa, pasando 30 minutos lo volvieron a llamar.

Al entrar al consultorio encontró al doctor sentado, recargando sus codos en el escritorio, apoyando su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas, se veía muy serio leyendo unos papeles que suponía eran sus resultados. Aun no se daba cuenta que había entrado.

-Ahh… Haruka, por favor pasa, toma asiento.

Acomodo los papeles sobre el escritorio, se aclaró la garganta y con el semblante un poco nervioso.

-Bueno, tengo los resultados, quiero decirte que tu salud es perfecta, sigues nadando y comiendo pescado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, todos los días.

-Eso me alegra, aunque de ahora en adelante esos hábitos tengan que disminuir, solo me queda felicitarte.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Por tus síntomas, solo había una posibilidad pero era muy poco probable y con los estudios lo pude confirmar… Felicidades Haruka estas esperando un bebe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es una broma?

-No, para nada, muy pocos son los hombres que tienen esa virtud y tú eres uno de ellos, pero tómalo con calma, primero platícalo con tu familia y tu pareja, decidan juntos el siguiente paso. ¿Y se puede saber quién es el padre?

-Makoto…

-Oh… ¿En serio? Lo sospechaba… pero quiero que quede una cosa en claro, es tu decisión el querer tenerlo o no, pero te recomiendo primero platicarlo, juntos sabrán elegir la mejor decisión.

-Si...

-Y antes de que te vayas quería darte unas recomendaciones, por favor ten una dieta balanceada para no tener desmayos, ahora tu cuerpo te pedirá más nutrientes que no tiene el pescado y este en exceso le puede hacer daño al producto y por ahora puedes nadar, pero mientras más pase el tiempo alguien tendrá que acompañarte. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-No…

-Muy bien, lo único que te puedo decir es que te cuides, evita alterarte y por favor salúdame a Makoto. ¡Te veo pronto!

Aun no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, seguro era un sueño del cual quería despertar o una mala broma, lo que fuera no podía ser posible, ahora recordaba porque no le gustaban estos lugares.

**Makoto.**

Ahora que Haru se dirigía al hospital, se sentía más tranquilo en pocas horas recibiría su llamada, solo tenía que concentrarse en trabajar para olvidar su culpabilidad por no acompañarlo, su pareja se negó rotundamente, "No _te preocupes, no necesitas acompañarme, cumple con tus obligaciones", _terminando con un beso sobre sus labios, no podía resistirse a esas acciones de afecto, además respetaría su privacidad.

La tan esperada llamada nunca llego pero en vez de eso a las 10:00 a. m. había recibido un mensaje.

"_Todo está bien. Haru."_

Lo conocía pero… ¡En verdad! ¿Eso era todo?, no podía ser, algo pasaba, esperaba al menos una llamada, le hablaría inmediatamente, uno….dos tonos y el teléfono nunca fue contestado, ¿Qué pasaría?

Entonces inmediatamente recibió un mensaje, de su única salvación.

"_¡Hola! Estoy con Haru-chan en la playa, él no ha querido decirme nada, espero en la noche hablen. Nagisa."_

Su informante le había evitado un ataque de nervios, no se arrepentía de haberle pedido ese favor, al menos podía confiar en que estaba acompañado y significaba que se encontraba bien, sabía que Haru lo engañaba con ese líquido, le alegraba saber que al menos ya se había reunido con su tan preciada agua, que tanto la necesitaba.

Pero esta tranquilidad no duro mucho, a la hora de su comida (2:00 p. m.), recibió otro mensaje.

"_¿Haru-chan está contigo? ¿Te fue a ver? Nagisa."_

¡¿Qué?! Por qué debería, ¿no estaba con él? Y sin dudarlo dos veces se disculpó con sus compañeros de trabajo que lo acompañaban en la mesa y decidió llamar.

-Alo ¿Mako-chan? ¿Ya hablaron?

-Nagisa ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Haru no está contigo?

-Etto… ¡Perdón Mako-chaaaaan!

-Tranquilízate Nagisa, ¿Qué paso?

-Haru-chan nado por un buen rato, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida, caminamos y sin darme cuenta llegamos a la estación, creí que iríamos a comer, ¡enserio! y me dijo "Ve a casa Nagisa" (imitandolo), no sabía qué hacer, en verdad no era el mismo Haru-chan, pero le pregunte que a donde iba y como no me respondió intente usar otra técnica y le volví a preguntar que si iba a comer contigo y me respondió que si, por eso creí que estaría contigo…..(tratando de recuperar el aliento)…¡Mako-chan perdón! Debí haberlo seguido, ¡Perdón!

-No te preocupes Nagisa, era mi responsabilidad acompañarlo, además nadie puede contra Haru, me alegra que ya estés en tu casa y que todo haya quedado en buenos términos.

-Claro que existe alguien que puede contra la actitud de Haru y ese eres tú, ¡Mako-chan gambatte! y en verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto hable con Haru te aviso, cuídate y gracias por todo.

Mentir, esa no era una de las mejores cualidades de Haru, que pasaría para que decidiera hacerlo, ni como confirmarlo porque no contestaba ninguna llamada en casa, ni en su celular, lo mismo pasaba con los mensajes, estaba preocupado, pero decidió salir temprano del trabajo para aclarar las cosas lo más rápido posible.

**Hasta aquí les dejo, espero les haya gustado, tenía que ponerle poquito drama y suspenso, el próximo capítulo sin falta para la próxima semana, cuídense mucho y les agradezco por todos los reviews, los amo!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Dudas infundadas

Hola! Bienvenidos sean a otro capítulo más, aquí actualizando tarde, perdón pero como siempre las visitas son primero, más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Listos para sus vacaciones? Espero que aunque no estén cerca de sus casas se puedan tomar el tiempo de leer este pequeño capitulo y los que no saldrán (como yo) espero descansen todo lo que puedan, para poder seguir con las obligaciones, les deseo una buena semana santa, ahora si les dejo leer.

**Capítulo 8: Dudas infundadas.**

**Makoto.**

Término de encargar los trabajos, para poder marcharse tranquilo, saliendo del trabajo a las 6:00 p. m., por ahora primero buscaría en su hogar con maleta en mano, decidió correr desesperadamente para encontrarse con su bello amor, pero desde la distancia se podía observar ausencia, solo se encontraban prendidas dos pequeñas luces que acostumbraban dejar para Yuki, al abrir la puerta se encontró al pequeño acurrucado en la entrada.

-Miau.

-Yuki, buenas noches, ¿Esta Haru?

-Miau, miau.

-Me lo sospechaba. Haru…

Rápidamente subió a su cuarto para dejar su equipaje y cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda, su amante no estaba, si no las luces del baño o la cocina estarían prendidas, lo buscaría por toda la ciudad si era necesario.

-Yuki, ahora vuelvo, espero no tardar, lo encontrare.

-Miau.

Sabía que el pequeño se sentía solo, pero primero tendría que encontrarlo y así podrían regresar juntos. Antes de empezar la búsqueda hizo una llamada.

-Doctor ¿Como esta? ¿Ocurrió algo malo con el diagnostico de Haru?

-¿Aun no has hablado con él? Necesitan conversarlo, entre más rápido mejor, yo no puedo decirte nada, pero en cuanto tomen una decisión los estaré esperando, cuídalo mucho y felicidades.

Que había sido eso, ¿_Decisión? ¿Cuidarlo? ¿Felicidades? _Tendría que hablar con Haru y decidió correr por todo el malecón, el mar y el cielo se convertían en uno, en la playa se encontraban solo unas parejas sentadas en las bancas mirándolo pasar, su preocupación se juntaba con su miedo, _¿Dónde estaría Haru? ¿Estaría nadando en el mar? _El que casi lo había separado de esta hermosa vida, junto a él.

Observando el horizonte solo se podía ver como el mar se comía todo sin dejar rastro, desapareciéndolo, el cielo, la arena, su calma, su tranquilidad, su vida, lo encontraría y rápido.

Sin darse cuenta término del otro lado de la ciudad, solo quedaba un lugar por buscar, se encontraba cerca y sin dudar se dirigió allí, no importaba romper las leyes, mientras lo encontrara, brinco el muro, un poder sobre humano lo hacía moverse, su cuerpo ya no respondía como él quería, pero seguiría hasta el final.

"_**Tranqulidad"**_

A través de la reja pudo divisar algunas ropas conocidas tiradas en el suelo y encima un celular que no paraba de titilar. Tomando un respiro, trepo del otro lado.

La luna podía reflejarse en la piscina, creando un maravilloso especulo de ondas rítmicas que se iluminaban, creadas por el desplazamiento del ser dentro de ella, mostrando el ritual donde él y el agua se convertían en uno.

-Te encontré… Haru…

**Haru.**

_¿Acaso su pingüino amigo era adivino?_, como pudo saber su diagnóstico, _¿Lo sospecharía?_ No, lo más seguro es que era una de sus tantas bromas, pero aunque se lo preguntara, evitaría por todos los medios decírselo, con el primero que quería hablar sobre su futuro era con Makoto, pero ahora solo tenía el valor para enviarle un mensaje.

Después de salir rápido del hospital seguido por su acompañante, llegaron a él muchas ganas de sumergirse en agua para poder pensar claramente, pero la piscina aún se encontraría ocupada por los alumnos del club de natación y no le era suficiente la bañera, solo quedaba una opción.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba dentro del mar, pero las ráfagas de viento aumentaban y su conciencia (en forma de Makoto y el doctor) se hizo presente.

"_**Cuidate"**_

Salió, encontrándose con el pequeño rubio, no tenía idea de dónde dirigirse ahora, lo único que quería era estar solo.

-Haru-chaan, ¿A dónde vamos?... Vamos Haru-chan dimeee!

Lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlo, aun no quería decirle nada, porque ni el mismo sabía que pasaría después, pero tampoco mentirle, le agradecía el apoyo, pero en verdad, en esos momentos no podía pensar.

-Ve a casa.

-Eh?!...Uuo… ¿Y tú a dónde iras? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-…

-Haru-chan ¿Iras a comer con Mako-chan?

"_**Makoto"**_

-Si…

"_**Maldición"**_

-¡Yata! Entonces te dejo para que no te retrases, ¡Suerte!

Odiaba mentir, pero no encontró una mejor forma para evitar hablar de más. Sin ser visto se adentró a la escuela, para lograr su tan esperado encuentro, era fría pero no tanto como el mar, por eso debía estar bien. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, solo podía ser él.

Como se lo diría, no era una noticia que se pudiera decir tan fácilmente, aparte no era bueno con las palabras, estaba la posibilidad de que Makoto leyera su mente como tantas veces… Pero en esta ocasión no, era absurdo que un hombre estuviera embarazado, creo que no estaría ni en los sueños más extraños, aún tenía la esperanza de despertar, ¿Lo apoyaría? Sabía que siempre lo apoyaría en todo, pero tener un hijo era algo muy diferente, era una responsabilidad mucho más grande, _¿Podría con la responsabilidad? _Cambiaría su vida por completo, bueno Makoto cambio su vida, pero el solo pensar en menos caballa, menos encuentros cercanos con su preciosa agua, no lo podía creer.

Solo quería escuchar la respuesta de la boca de Makoto, solamente eso, sentía que al escuchar sus palabras podría pensar mejor y encontrar su propia respuesta, pero también el miedo ganaba, quería verlo pero al no saber cómo actuar sentía todo lo contrario.

El cielo se encontraba con su compañera, la luna, creando el contraste perfecto, claro-obscuro, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron, observando el espectro que dejo la intensa luz, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

**"_Makoto"_**

De nuevo se sumergió por mucho tiempo, excluyéndolo de todo sonido ajeno, sus pulmones exigían esencia vital, lentamente volvió a la superficie.

-¡Makoto!

Los latidos de su corazón empezaban a aumentar, se encontraba frente a él, parado en la orilla de la piscina, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el cuerpo de su amante se desplomo en el piso cayendo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos para no golpearse por completo, su corazón desbocado se detuvo, como podía sobrevivir con tantas emociones juntas, no debía alterarse.

**Ya casi, Haru se está preparando psicológicamente ahora si ya estamos muy, muy cerca, se que ya lo están esperando con ansias, pero…. Ya el próximo capítulo pasara lo inevitable, incluyendo una sorpresita que les tengo preparada, como siempre estaré por aquí la próxima semana. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, perdón si no respondí, el próximo prometo agradecerles personalmente, que para mí son muy valiosos y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y Felices Vacaciones!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Hermosa Virtud

Chan, chan, chan, chaaan! Aquí esta! Antes de tiempo, el capitulo tan esperado, perdón por hacerlos esperar 9 capítulos, pero ya era justo y necesario, ya que desde mañana no sé si pueda subirlo o no y sería muy cruel de mi parte hacerlos esperar, lo hice con mucho cariño y espero les guste.

**Capítulo 9: Hermosa Virtud.**

**Haru.**

Inmediatamente nado, dirigiéndose al chico arrodillado sobre el piso, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, había prioridades, solo pensaba en una cosa "_Qué todo este bien, por favor, que todo esté bien."_

Se acercó, lo más que pudo a la orilla, buscando esa mirada esmeralda que tanto le gustaba, todos sus intentos fallaron, se encontraba cubierta por los mechones castaños, seguían siendo rebeldes, solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada, no paraba, seguido de un gran suspiro.

-¡Makoto! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Ah…Ah…Ah… Ha…ru…

-¡Makoto!

Por él elevaría la voz hasta ser escuchado por toda la ciudad y más si usaba su nombre.

-Estoy… bien.

"_**Debo estar a su lado"**_

Sus instintos protectores se activaron con rapidez, se movió en el agua, acercándose a las escaleras, llegando con paso apresurado al lado de su amor, hincándose a su lado, apoyo una maño en su espalda dando pequeños masajes y la otra sobre la mano ajena, esperando alguna reacción del castaño.

-Gracias,… estoy bien.

Su voz se regulaba poco a poco, pero aun no podía tener contacto con su alma, _¿acaso evitaba mostrársela? _Sabía que había preocupado demasiado a Makoto, pero esperaba que lo comprendiera, poco a poco su castaño se fue poniendo de pie, aun con la cabeza agachada, haciendo lo mismo se enconaron uno frente al otro.

Sus ojos fueron descubiertos, el verde brillaba con gran intensidad, revelando que una tormenta se aproximaba, la primera lagrima rodo por su rostro y lentamente la segunda le siguió, se veía tan indefenso, pero rápidamente el dorso de su maño desapareció todo rastro, las miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos tan expresivos provocaron que ambas miradas se tornaran acuosas.

-Haru…. No sabía dónde estabas, ¡Prometiste llamarme!, todo paso por mi mente,… nada bueno,… creí que te encontrarías nadando en el mar tan tarde… y tenía miedo de que…

-Makoto…

-Me alegro conocerte tanto, me prometí que te encontraría y aquí estas.

Unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, brindándole calidez a su cuerpo mojado y expuesto, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente.

-Makoto vas a mojarte, enfermaras.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Se odiaba por hacerlo llorar, pero sabía que también tenía la habilidad para compensarlo. Poco a poco se separaron, ahora podía notar la temperatura baja, pero antes de que su cuerpo respondiera a ese estimulo, volvió la calidez, Makoto le coloco su sudadera verde en los hombros, se notaba la diferencia de alturas.

-Te queda un poco grande, ¿no lo crees?

-No tienes por qué decirlo.

-Je…Haru…

-Lo siento…no volverá a pasar.

El ambiente pesado desapareció en segundos por esa sonrisa muy parecida al amanecer, podía embriagarse solo con verla, la amaba tanto.

-Mientras lo prometas…, lo bueno es que estas bien… ¿verdad?

-Si…

De nuevo su mente se volvía un torbellino, no estaba preparado, pero se lo tenía que decir.

-Makoto…tenemos que hablar.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Es sobre lo que te dijo el doctor?

-Si…Yo…

No pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada, pero antes de desviarla pudo ver curiosidad en los ojos del castaño.

-Haru, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

-Makoto…tú y yo… en el taller… no usamos protección…

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Estás enfermo?

Que le diría para que lo entendiera, era muy difícil, los nervios lo traicionaron, impulsivamente salió de sus labios.

-¡No!... ¡Nosotros seremos padres!

-¿Eh…?

-¡Estoy esperando un bebe!

La ultima silaba creó un eco de varios segundos, el silencio llego a sus oídos, no podía míralo, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no por el frio, las ansias lo estaban matando, era su imaginación o la respuesta estaba tardando en llegar. Sus ojos empezaron a arder, pero esas lágrimas nunca salieron por que su rostro fue levantado por dos manos grandes y cálidas, creando un choque de miradas que al traducirlas se podía leer "Amor".

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

Sus labios fueron víctimas de un robo, un beso rápido y fugaz, para volver a encontrar sus ojos, y escuchar en un susurro las palabras que detuvieron su corazón por varios segundos.

-Haruka… Muchas gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Siempre estaré a tu lado, me hare totalmente responsable de ti y de nuestro hijo.

En un impulso ya se encontraba colgando del cuello del castaño, probando de sus labios, ¿Salado?... ¿Lágrimas? ¿De quién podrían ser…? Sus respiraciones terminaron agitadas.

-Haru… ¿Estás bien?...Lo siento, yo no quise…

Toco su rostro con cuidado, no se dio cuenta cuanto le habían afectado las palabras, había empezado a llorar, ¿Por qué ahora mismo empezaba a afectarle el embarazo? Sus emociones se empezaban a manifestar, aunque siempre podía ocultarlas, esa acción solo podía ser por una cosa…

"_**Él se sentía verdaderamente Feliz"**_

_-_Volvamos a casa.

**Aquí está el capitulo tan esperado, espero no haya sido tan largo, por favor espero sus opiniones, me encantaría saber que piensan del final de la introducción, jejejeje, ahora vendrá una nueva etapa para nuestros futuros padres **_**¿Con que problemas se enfrentaran?**_** Se descubrirán poco a poco, tendrá más drama, ya lo leerán, espero sigan conmigo y como recompensa por acompañarme estos 9 capítulos les tengo el siguiente extra con miel, también porque quedo un poco inconcluso el final, espero les agrade y nos estamos viendo la siguiente semana, lo más seguro es que este actualizando por el lunes, claro hare todo lo posible por hacerlo antes, cuídense mucho, feliz semana y cuídense!**

**Extra (Makoto).**

El camino a casa fue callado pero cálido, tomándose de las manos, siempre mirando al frente, en verdad esas palabras le salieron del corazón no tuvo que pensar mucho, al verlo llorar se preocupó un poco, pero no percibía tristeza y además recibir ese beso tan apasionado por parte de su amante, le había dado confianza, pero aun no sabía lo que pensaba Haru, ¿Pensaban lo mismo?

"_Su casa llena de vida, su hijo o hija corriendo y jugando con Yuki por toda la casa, Haru sirviendo la comida con una sonrisa paternal y él acercándose para abrazarlo por atrás, llenándole de besos todo el cuello, diciéndole entre cada uno –Te amo-"_

…Bueeeno…Creo que no sería tan cursi, pero le gustaría que al menos se acercara un poco.

Al llegar todo fue normal, cenaron, prepararon todo para el siguiente día, se bañaron por separado, primero Haru seguido de Makoto, aun sin escuchar nada por parte del pelinegro, al terminar se dirigió a su recamara con una toalla en sus hombros y en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba su pareja, observo como lentamente se llevó la mano al abdomen, acariciándolo un poco.

-Makoto, quiero hacerte feliz, como tú lo has hecho por mí, ¡quiero tenerlo! Hagamos la cita con el doctor.

No podía estar más orgulloso y feliz, lo llenaron sentimientos que nunca se podrían describir con palabras, la toalla cayó al piso, corrió para abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo del mayor, dándole vueltas en el aire y sonreír como "tonto" (dicho por Haru), respondiéndole un…

**¡GRACIAS HARU!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Marzo - Primer mes

Hola! Sorpresa! Haciendo todo lo posible por estar aquí antes del lunes, un día antes y en la noche pero aquí estoy, supongo que algunos apenas regresan de vacaciones, Bienvenidos! Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y estén preparados para que empecemos esta nueva etapa. Yo me encuentro haciendo mi tarea para ustedes, investigando todas las características de un embarazo, jajajaja, contradicciones y todo, jajajaja, creo que me empieza a afectar. Los dejo con este capítulo perdón si es muy largo, ya que es el más extenso hasta ahora.

**Etapa del Embarazo**

**Capítulo 10: Marzo - Primer mes**

**Makoto**

¡Seria PAPA! Y gracias a la persona que más amaba. Aun no podía creer como la vida podía cambiar tan rápidamente de forma positiva, no podía ser más feliz, al menos eso creía él, pero después de la visita con el doctor alguien pensaba exactamente lo contrario.

-¡Haruuu! Por favor tienes que alimentarte bien.

-Quiero caballa.

-Si comes la mitad de carne te daré la mitad de caballa.

-¡No quiero, solo caballa!

Los días se estaban volviendo más difíciles, Haru le estaba dando la contra a todas las recomendaciones que el doctor les había dado y aunque intentara convencerlo de la mejor manera, el mayor estaba pasando por una crisis de cambios de humor muy extremos, si de por si era difícil convencerlo…ahora era IMPOSIBLE.

-Flash Back-

- Me preocupe cuando me llamaste Makoto. Me alegra tanto que hayan decidido tenerlo, es una experiencia única, no se arrepentirán.

-Lo sabemos, en verdad estamos muy felices, muchas gracias por recibirnos,

-¡Perfecto! Entonces les daré las indicaciones para que todo marche bien, Haruka primero aunque te mande vitaminas aparte debes llevar una comida balanceada, la caballa en exceso no es buena puede crear problemas al niño ya que tiene mucho mercurio, te recomiendo comerlo solo una vez a la semana, también puedes cambiarlo por atún. No debes sobre esforzarte, si es necesario nunca cargues cosas pesadas y entre más tranquilo estés mejor, los primeros tres meses son delicados, pasando estos ya no existe mucho riesgo, por favor se los pido, también a ti Makoto hasta que se cumpla el plazo, absténganse de tener relaciones sexuales, todo por el bien del pequeño. Los espero el próximo mes para revisión.

-Gracias doctor, yo los cuidare, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para darles lo mejor.

El momento fue interrumpido, por el sonido de la puerta, una enfermera se hizo presente.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo.

-Si, por favor podrías llevar a Haruka a recoger sus vitaminas a la farmacia.

-Claro, sígame por aquí por favor.

-Makoto…

-Te alcanzo en un momento Haru, no tardo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, por una parte agradecía tener la habilidad de poder leer fácilmente los gestos faciales, pero en este momento sabía que el rostro del doctor no decía nada bueno.

-Doctor ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?

-Tan intuitivo como siempre Makoto, esto en verdad no es fácil decirlo, pero tengo que prevenirte, las condiciones de Haruka en el parto serán impredecibles, en ese momento pueden complicarse, no puedo asegurarte que todo irá bien, tendrá cambios radicales y todo depende por la manera que su cuerpo se adapte al pequeño, necesitamos esperar y ver cómo marcha todo.

-Quiere decir que Haru puede…

-Por favor te pido que no lo pienses, en realidad Haruka es un chico muy saludable, tengo mucha confianza en que todo marche bien, solo asegúrense de seguir las indicaciones. Si crees recomendable hablar con él, hazlo, tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Si claro, hablare con él. Me encargare de cuidarlo.

Salió del consultorio, reuniéndose en la recepción, encontraría el momento indicado para decírselo, ya que ahora se encontraba un poco disgustado.

-Por eso odio estos lugares, no volveré.

-Haru pero solo es por tu bien.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Makoto ¿Qué te pasa? Haz actuado extraño estos últimos días.

-No es nada.

Si, esa plática lo había preocupado, no podía imaginar qué pasaría si se complicaban las cosas, su mente se desconectaba de la realidad, provocando que estuviera más distraído de lo normal.

-…no mientas Makoto… ¡Makoto!

-Sí, Haru.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije.

-No, lo siento, en verdad no es…

-¡Ya te lo dije, no me mientas!

-Ah…

Era el momento, no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo, Haru lo conocía perfectamente, decidió decirle todo despacio y con cuidado, para no alterarlo, pero recibió una gran sorpresa.

-…si se complica no sabría qué hacer. Yo te amo.

-Tonto… ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿No confías en tu hijo? Ten por seguro que lo lograre.

Que más podía decir, estaba hablando de Haru, tan competitivo como siempre, era increíble que con tan pocas palabras pudiera tranquilizarlo totalmente.

El siguiente paso sería reunir a toda la familia y amigos para decirles la gran noticia, llego el día, invitaron a todos, llegarían aproximadamente a las 2:00 p. m. para la hora de la comida, pero alguien se encontraba nervioso, por la respuesta que podría recibir de todos.

-¡Haru! Sal del baño, pronto llegaran todos.

-Diles que vengan mañana.

-No puedo, ya no deben tardar. No te preocupes Haru, siempre estaré a tu lado, te apoyare.

Después de esas palabras Haru bajo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, para recibirlos, todos llegaron puntuales, primero la familia Tachibana, seguidos de Rin con su reciente pareja Nitori y su hermana, Gou, al mismo tiempo Nagisa, Rei y por último la familia Nanase. La comida fue tranquila, excepto por las preguntas insistentes de su pingüino amigo. Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, algunos en sillas.

-Mako-chan no me has dicho nada desde que hablamos por teléfono. ¿Qué hablaron? ¿En serio todo está bien?

-Sí, Nagisa todo está bien, no te preocupes, les daremos una buena noticia. Gracias a todos por estar aquí, Haru y yo tenemos una noticia que darles.

Su mano tomaba con firmeza la de su pareja, sintió un leve apretón por parte del contrario, lo miro fugazmente susurrando _"Todo estará Bien", _nada importaba estaban juntos, pero alguien decidió adelantarse.

-Estoy embarazado. Makoto y yo seremos padres.

La primera reacción que vieron en todos fue de sorpresa, acompañada de un silencio, pero demasiado corto, ya que todas las buenas bendiciones se empezaron a escuchar.

-Mako, Haru Muchas felicidades, no puedo esperar, ¡Seremos abuelos!

-Chicos, me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes, lo que necesiten los estaremos apoyando.

-Que bien, ayudaremos a cuidarlo, ¿verdad Ran?

-Claro que sí y vendremos a visitarlo para jugar, será muy divertido.

-¡Lo sabía, eso era lo único que podría ser! Muchas felicidades, ¡Que lindo! ¡Les ayudare a decorar el cuarto!

-Haruka-sempai, Makoto-sempai lo que necesiten no duden en llamar.

-Quien lo iba a pensar, ¡Es increíble! No han perdido el tiempo chicos, ¡Tsk… duele!

-¡Rin-san!... Muchas felicidades, que les valla muy bien con esta nueva etapa.

-¡Qué lindo! Sera hermoso ver a Haruka-sempai y más hermoso aun ese pequeño, ¿A quién se parecerá? En verdad muchas felicidades.

-Hijo, Makoto, Felicidades.

-Makoto cuida bien de nuestro hijo.

-Eso hare…

El ambiente era totalmente cálido y cariñoso, agradecía por tener esa hermosa familia y amigos, eran muy afortunados, aunque no creyó lo que veía, un movimiento rápido por parte de Haru para darle la espalda a todos, no podía dejar que lo vieran así, la felicidad lo había llenado.

-¿Haru?... Discúlpenlo, está un poco sensible.

-Malditas hormonas…

-¡Haruuuu-chaaaan!

El momento se volvió muy emotivo, Nagisa salto para abrazar a Haru por detrás, pero alguien se quejó furioso desde lo más bajo. Desde que sabían lo del embarazo su pequeña mascota, sobreprotegía al chico de cabello negro.

-Yuki…

Los problemas aún no habían acabado.

**Aquí se termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, creo que algunos ya sospechaban de lo que se trataría, jejeje perdón por ser tan predecible, si tienen alguna duda por quien dijo cada frase o comentario o lo que sea por favor no duden en escribir. Gracias por los reviews, todos son muy valiosos para mí, me encanta saber que hay nuevos lectores, me inspiran a seguir y claro que todos los tomo en cuenta, si alguien tiene algún pedido, hare todo lo posible por complacerlos y ya que querían más de Rei y Nagisa aquí los dejo con un pequeño extra con mucho cariño, espero les guste.**

**Extra 1 ReiGisa**

Durante la reunión…

-Rei-chan… vamos a casa.

-¿Nagisa-Kun?

-Ah…Ya te dije que le quites el kun.

-Eso es un poco difícil, Nagisa-k…

Su voz fue callada por los labios del más pequeño, en un beso apasionado, inundando esa cálida cavidad con su lengua, por la sorpresa le costó seguir el ritmo, esto duro muy poco gracias a la conciencia de Rei.

-Así está mejor.

-¡No ves en el lugar en el que estamos Nagisa!

-Que bien se escucha en tus labios, además ayer por la noche la pena quedo atrás.

-Hmp… no lo digas en voz alta.

Si su sonrojo era fuerte después del beso, con ese comentario parecía un foco encendido, creando un bello contraste con su cabello.

-Rei-chan, vamos.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿A dónde?

-Ya te lo dije, a casa, para comenzar a trabajar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Acaso piensas que nos quedaremos atrás.

-Aún sigo sin entender.

-Vamos trabajemos para tener un bebe.

-¡¿EH?!

-Pasa algo chicos.

-No…nada.

-Entonces Reeeiii-chaaan…

-Necesito pensarlo…

Se levantó y fue al baño, para despejarse, dejando al rubio, al regresar paso por la cocina, encontrándose con una escena cariñosa entre los anfitriones de la casa.

-Makoto-sempai,… Haruka-sempai… etto, disculpen que los moleste.

-Aah…

-¡Rei!, no hay problema, ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que… quería preguntarles… bueno, Nagisa-kun…

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Él quiere tener un hijo,… quería saber si me podrían decir que fue lo que hicieron.

-Ah… etto…Jeje…Rei… ¿Cómo explicarlo…?

-Nosotros en el taller lo hicimos por toda la noche y parte de la madrugada…

-¡Haruuu! Rei, veras lo conseguimos por el amor que nos tenemos y por…

-Por no usar protección.

-¡Haruuuu!... Ah…moo…

-Por no usar protección, eh…

-Rei, olvida eso… lo que importa es el amor que se tienen.

-Y por último, usa la mejor estrategia para seducirlo.

-¿EH?

-Eso va para ti, Nagisa.

Detrás de la pared, escondido, salió un pequeño con cabeza rubia asomándose con cautela, sonriendo inocentemente, con la mano rascándose la cabeza.

-Na…na…Nagisa-kun ¿Que hacías?

-Je, je, me descubriste Haru-chan, solo me dio curiosidad, quería saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo a mis espaldas.

-No es correcto escuchar la conversación de los demás.

-Gracias por todo Rei-chan… ¡Haru-chan seguiré tu consejo! Ya que tienes más experiencia, me podrías decir ¿Que podría hacer?

-Mmm, claro, es mi caso el que siempre resulta es chupar sus dedos, para después facilitar…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No lo escuches Rei! ¡¿No te gustaría tomar un trago?!

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

-Sí, sí, con ese empezare, ¿Cual más?

-También se puede empezar en la cocina, agregando ingredientes sobre la piel…

-Creo que tendrán una larga noche. Vamos…

-Si…

**Continuara….**


	11. Capítulo 11: Abril - Segundo mes

Bienvenidos! De nuevo actualizando el día que se debe, espero que estén muy bien para pasar al siguiente capítulo, desde el principio lo comente que tendría drama, solo les puedo decir "Prepárense para las emociones fuertes", je… je… je…, (bueno aunque yo creo que no son tan fuertes) para que les adelanto mas, aquí se los dejo.

**Capítulo 11: Abril - Segundo mes**

**Haru**

Makoto sostenía a Yuki entre sus brazos, era una hermosa escena, podía jurar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero sus hormonas hacían que su imaginación trabajara a mil por hora, "_¿así se vería con su hijo en brazos_**?"** y una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

-Makoto, niño o niña ¿Qué prefieres?

-¿Eh?

No volvería a repetirlo, esos últimos días decía cosas que no iban con él, estaba demasiado sentimental, aun podía retractarse, pero muy en el fondo deseaba escuchar la respuesta, era muy importante para él.

El silencio reino por varios segundos, provocando nervios, pero como siempre Makoto sabia como tranquilizar las cosas, una sonrisa acompañada por la mirada más cálida lleno el hogar.

-Haru…

Se tomó su tiempo, se acercó dejando a la mascota en la cama, acercó su manos a las ajenas y con seguridad las tomo entrelazando cada dedo, provocando un estremecimiento, le miró fijamente, azul y verde se perdían, le llenaba de vida y sintió la respiración cálida contra su rostro.

**Makoto**

-Quiero que sepas, sea niño o niña la verdad no importa, este pequeño es la prueba de cuanto te amo y los amare de por vida, solo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que todo salga bien.

Esta última frase salió de sus pensamientos inadvertida, era su único deseo, había disminuido su preocupación pero aún existía, sabía que cometió un error por decirlo en voz alta, en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba pudo notar amor pero a la vez confusión, debía reparar sus acciones, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más lo tomo entre sus brazos, sabía que la preocupación era mutua, pensándolo mejor por parte de Haru era más, escuchar los cambios que tendría su cuerpo físicos y hormonales, así como los riesgos del parto, le habían afectado aunque no lo demostrara.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era convertirse en el apoyo que necesitaba, respiro tranquilamente disfrutando de esa fragancia que emanaba de pelinegro, provocando que sus labios se movieran solos.

-Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré, siempre estaré contigo.

Sintió como el cuerpo se relajaba bajo sus brazos, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, ni ellos mismos sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa posición, hasta que…

-Grrr…

-¿Haru?

-Lo siento.

-¡Perdóname tu a mí! Ahora mismo te ayudo a hacer el desayuno…ah…moo…

-No es necesario.

-Por qué no me avisas que tienes hambre, ahora tienes que alimentarte bien.

Pero aun había otro problema por solucionar…

**Haru**

-El ya no puede estar con nosotros, primero es tu salud.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? No podemos abandonarlo. Yo te lo di.

-Puede hacerte daño Haru, en verdad quisiera que estuviera con nosotros, si no hay otra opción le buscare un nuevo hogar.

-…

-Me voy, preguntare en mi trabajo que tan perjudicial puede ser, espero sean buenas noticias, cuídate.

El prepararse para tener a un bebe se estaba volviendo un reto, habían pasado la primera prueba, todos habían aceptado con gusto la noticia y los apoyaban, ahora que pasaba más del mes su cuerpo sentía los cambios, no precisamente físicos sino internos, seguía teniendo nauseas, se sentía cansado, todo esto desaparecía al sumergir su cuerpo en su tan preciada agua, aunque siempre tenía que ir acompañado, ya sea por Nagisa o Kou quien estuviera disponible, por sus insistentes mareos.

Ahora venía la segunda prueba, estar cerca de Yuki, le había explicado Makoto que ya que estaba embarazado podía ser sensible a una enfermedad que podía provenir del gato, solo se tenía que hacer una prueba para prevenirse, pero en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a ese lugar a sufrir de nuevo. Antes de irse al trabajo su castaño había tomado la decisión más extrema, que era un error por supuesto, no quería separarse de él, era como su primer hijo, más ahora que le estaba demostrando un cariño incondicional, parecía su protector, pero sabía que estos sentimientos no se comparaban con los de su verdadero dueño, siempre ponía su salud primero pero Makoto amaba al gato, sería muy difícil separarse de él.

Todo el día se la paso preocupado, esperando que llegara con buenas noticias, Yuki lo presentía, no salía debajo de la mesa desde la mañana.

Había olvidado que tendría visitas, Rei y Nagisa llegaron después del trabajo, para ver cómo iban a remodelar el cuarto del pequeño, solo pasarían a ver el espacio, quedándose a comer, se despidieron prometiendo regresar. De nuevo se encontraba solo, pero el silencio era asfixiante, algo faltaba.

-¿Haru, está todo bien?

-Makoto, volviste…

-Tengo buenas noticias, Yuki puede quedarse, mientras todos los cuidados de limpieza los realice yo, no hay riesgo… ¿Haru, me escuchaste? Por cierto, la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, ¿saliste?

-Yuki…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yuki no está…

-Tú quédate aquí, yo lo buscaré.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, Makoto subió al piso de arriba, era poco probable que estuviera cerca, siempre se escuchaban sus ronroneos o los rasguños en su alfombra, siempre estaba cerca de él. Y solo salía al patio trasero, sin perderse de vista.

"_La puerta abierta…"_

Con paso apresurado, salió al jardín que daba a la calle, la luz aun dejaba ver con claridad, aunque no tardaría en anochecer, tendría que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, nunca había salido de la casa.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!

Empezó a buscar en los arbustos que crecían cerca de la puerta, alejándose para buscar en todos los rincones, NADA, _¿En verdad se había ido? ¿Los había dejado?, _ahora que ya habían recibido las buenas noticias, la desesperación aumentaba.

-¡YUKI!

Lo había escuchado, no era su imaginación,… _¿Dónde?_... Volteo con rapidez, podía verlo en el jardín de enfrente, debajo de un arbusto, temeroso, sin dudarlo camino hacia él, solo quería que regresara a casa, tenerlo entre sus brazos, trasmitirle protección y tranquilidad, el pequeño camino hacia él, los dos se encontraron, cargándolo entre sus brazos fuertemente, todo desapareció, solo pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido, acompañado de unas luces intensas, era muy tarde para actuar.

Fue arrojado fuera del camino, un dolor desde su cadera subió por su cuerpo, aun lo tenía en brazos, sus reflejos provocaron que sus ojos se cerraran automáticamente, no sabía lo que se encontraría, pero si lo hacía antes mejor.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, solo podía distinguir en medio de la calle un auto parado, sangre y el cuerpo herido de un hombre que se encontraba inerte frente a él, no podía ver su rostro pero esos cabellos castaños los podía reconocer donde sea…suaves y rebeldes…

-Ma… koto…

"_Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré, siempre estaré contigo"_.

**Pues… Aquí termina, no me odien, no odien a Yuki, por favor! (Bueno solo un poquito). Quería un poco de drama para nuestra bella pareja, no se preocupen dentro de una semana estaré por aquí, en estas situaciones, me cuesta mucho trabajo inspirarme por que soy toda romance pero me esforzare al máximo para terminar a tiempo. También tengo planeadas otras sorpresas más, que vendrán con el próximo capítulo. Mientras pasa el tiempo descubro que los capítulos quedan más largos, perdónenme, no lo puedo evitar, me emociono, si es muy cansado leerlos, avísenme y los dividiré en dos partes, quiero saber su opinión, no me abandonen!**

**Por último quisiera disculparme con las personas que aman a Seijuurou, en verdad me di cuenta que no lo había incluido hasta que estaba todo el capitulo hecho, PERDON! (Arrodillada, T.T). Pero los recompensare, lo prometo, aquí está un extra para las personas que aman a esta pareja.**

**Una cosita más ¿Quisieran que todos quedaran embarazados? Con ReiGisa aun esta en dudas y RinTori, mmm…, no me siento muy capaz por las personalidades de cada uno, pero si lo piden claro que me esforzare! Al cliente lo que pida, jajajaja, por favor espero sus comentarios!**

**Extra 1 SeiGou**

Después de la reunión se encontraba muy feliz por sus dos amigos, empezarían una nueva etapa y recibían el apoyo de todos, pero con ella no era lo mismo.

-¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, gracias. Recibimos una nueva noticia, Haruka-sempai esta embarazado. Todos lo tomaron muy bien.

-Ooooh… ¿Enserio?... ¡Grandioso!...Pero lo más importante. Tú, ¿Cómo estás?

-Creo que es el momento de decirle a mi hermano.

-Sabes que pensaba decírselo desde que nos enteramos, solo quería que tu estuvieras de acuerdo.

-Además no podre ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-Cuando tú quieras, sabes que yo siempre estaré para mi amor.

-¡Gracias Sei!... Pero antes tengo que hablar con alguien.

-¡¿Eh?!

** Necesitaría pedir ayuda.**

-Hola.

-¡Hola! Haruka-sempai, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Mmm… nauseas, antojos extraños… todo normal, ¿De qué querías hablar?

-Etto… como empezar…

-Estas embarazada.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Se agudizan los sentidos por tantas hormonas, además se empieza a notar.

-Ah… usted…

-Felicidades. Tendrá con quien jugar.

-…Ja, ja, ja… ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Cuánto? ¿Con quién?

-Hace dos meses con Seijuurou.

-¿Sabe alguien más?

-Ese es el problema, nadie más lo sabe… ¡ah! Bueno y Nitori-kun.

-¿Por qué?... Rin…

-Exacto, Haruka-sempai usted conoce muy bien a mi hermano, quería pedirle algunos consejos. Sé que él se enojara con Seijuurou y más por el tiempo.

-Ha… es momento de decirle.

-¡¿Me ayudaría?!

-¿Yo? -Si, usted es el único que evitaría una desgracia.

-…Juntemos a todos, Nitori-kun también ayudara. Entre más gente sea, podremos detenerlo.

-¡Gracias!... ¡¿Eehh?!

**Continuara…**


End file.
